


Honeythief

by Maone



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semir is staying at the office depressed over his life shattering into pieces, when Ben’s habit of forgetting items brings a soothing change to the situation ( I sure like him depressed )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeythief

The police station was dimly lit. It was after hours and all employees were long gone to their warm, welcoming homes. All, except one.  
Semir was sitting at his desk, head in his arms, elbows leaning against the table. It was hard to tell what was going through his head — his life was shattering in front of him. Everybody he loved either died or left him and since the incident with Andrea and Andre….he just didn’t know how much longer he could go on.  
There were days where he would be driving to work, fingers twitching on the steering wheel and his mind telling him to cross that small line into the oncoming lane; just end it all, right here, right now. But, then a small thought would invade his darkened mind — well, small thought…he’s quite a big guy, let’s be honest.  
Whenever he saw that one particular man appear in front of him with that huge smile on his face, he’d push reaper away once more.  
Ben was his best friend, his partner, his anchor. As much as he hated him for knowing about Andrea’s affair, he just couldn’t push him away. They risk their lives for each other almost daily, why should he let one lie ruin everything they have?  
Why should he lose more than he already lost?  
Besides, his marriage with Andrea was shattering for years; he should have seen it coming. It’s not like his heart wasn’t inching away to another’s either… Before he could finish his thought, Semir heard the door open behind him.  
"Semir, what are you still doing here? It’s been hours since our shift ended; go home buddy."  
Ben walked in and patted Semir on the shoulder, squeezing it lightly, before heading to his desk. Semir didn’t really care. He just felt the wave of relief wash over him when his troubled thoughts were interrupted by his partner. He didn’t like to think about his troubled life anyway.  
Semir watched as Ben as he rifled through his desk, pulling open drawers and scattering papers, a frown etched into his face. Semir smirked to himself and he let his partner grow frustrated for a few more moments before he spoke up.  
"Well, nice to see you too. Keys to your apartment are to your left, by the way," smiled Semir as he nodded towards the keys he knew Ben was looking for.  
Ben just rolled his eyes and with a small huff, snatched them off the desk. “You know, you could have had told me hours ago before I left that I left them here.”

"Well, if I had seen them hours ago, I would have. Besides, I’m not going to check on you if to see if you have everything before you leave and give you a kiss goodbye - I’m not your wife."  
Semir raised an eyebrow and gave Ben a pointed look before he got up and shrugged his jacket on. “It’s enough that I have to clean up the messes you keep leaving in my car, you pig.”  
Ben made an offended face and walked up to Semir, who was looking at him in curiosity as Ben dropped down to one knee and grabbed Semir’s hand.  
"Oh I’m so sorry dear, give me another chance, I want to keep this marriage intact. Think of the children," he looked at Semir with a miserable impression of sorrow.  
Semir blinked at him before shaking his head. “I can’t believe we’re partners.”  
"Quit denying that you love me," Ben grinned up at him before springing to his feet.  
Semir kept forgetting how tall his partner was; he felt like a dwarf next to him and that says something. He was quite aware of his little height issue, but Ben sure made it feel like it was an advantage.

They stared at each other for a while, before Semir finally glanced at the door and started ” I should probably go—” but Ben’s intense gaze made him stop. Why is he looking at him like that ? Then suddenly, Ben was up and right in front of his face, he could feel the warm breath against his lips.

And so when Ben leaned in, he just closed his eyes and let their lips brush against each other and good lord, it felt good. So good.  
Semir tugged on Ben’s jacket to pull him down, to have better angle. He could feel Ben smile against his lips and wrapping his arms around him and suddenly he was lifted up and Ben was turning them around and settling him down onto the desk. Before Semir had time to grasp what had just happen, Ben was devouring his lips and he just helplessly held on as Ben’s weight was pushing him to lay down.

**Author's Note:**

> TBC ( maybe, I dunno, I suck at porn, probably not )


End file.
